Melanie's POV
by MistyxKisame
Summary: What if Melanie wasn't the sweet woman she was always known to be, but an insensitive, mean spirited brat? This is such a story. If you don't like mind reading a majorly OOC Melanie, feel free to skip this. Just showing my viewpoint on what if Melanie wasn't such a saint, but the opposite. You don't like this, feel free to read something else.
1. Chapter 1

I just started rereading Gone With the Wind and decided to write a humorous story on it. This story should not be taken seriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own GWTW. I'm just writing fanfiction.

WARNING: Major OOCness in mainly Melanie and…well maybe a few other people too.

* * *

Melanie never liked Scarlett and it took every fiber of her being not to punch the raven in the stomach and/or face as she stood there with a shit eating grin that was nothing but fake. She couldn't stand to see her brother marry that…whore! If anyone had ever heard such thoughts from her, why they'd have a heart attack from hearing such language…both from a lady **_and_** Melanie Hamilton. Everyone always said that she was a very sweet and caring person. She looked after everyone and if someone hated her, it was out of pure spite and jealousy.

However, it was slightly just the opposite. Sure on the outside she was near a saint, but when it came to her thoughts, she was bitter and hateful. Whenever she volunteered to help at the hospital, she did it to be polite , but in truth she hated being around all those sick people and only did it to keep from people nagging her. Why should she waste her time being around those people when there were perfectly capable people to care for them? When people called, she didn't feel like talking to them, especially to that old hen Merriweather. She had even told her dear brother so and he of course scolded her for being so rude.

It was always her dear sweet brother who kept her in line and kept her from speaking the truth. He constantly reminding her of if she had misbehaved even once, she'd never hear the end of it from Uncle Peter, all the women that knew and loved Melanie, and especially Pittypat. Oh how she hated when Pitty had her one of her fits. Heck, she hated the woman's attitude and behavior in general as well as her presence. When would the idiot just drop dead? She had no real reason to live on. She was like a child that needed taken care of all the time and she was a nuisance to her and her brother. The world would be fine without her.

As for why she disliked Scarlett, well it was because of her and Ashely. Oh she could not ever hate Ashley, but she could hate Scarlett. The woman was very popular around town and had the most beaus in the county if not all of Georgia. Melanie didn't hate her because of that, but because Scarlett knew she loved Ashley and he was to marry her and not her. She even become angry when Ashley confessed that he was marrying her and even after this, she went and got Charlie to propose to her and Melanie knew she didn't love him! How could you love one man one minute and literally claimed you loved another after being rejected? She just wanted to hurt Ashley and maybe her too. After all, she knew Scarlett never liked her and probably never would. Even if Charlie didn't really like Honey all that much, at least she loved and cared for him. Scarlett probably felt nothing.

Both before and after getting married, she had made sure that Ashley was by her side or any of his sisters' sides. Under no circumstances was he ever to be alone with Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton! Months had passed rather quickly, with Melanie receiving letters from both Charlie and her husband. Another few months and she learned about her first niece or nephew. She was happy for her brother, but hated that his wife was bearing his child. She would rather have Miss…Mrs…Ms….well Belle Watling have been the mother than that woman. Hopefully the baby wouldn't be a little brat like her. Oh how she hoped the baby would be like Charles. He was sweet and caring, while Scarlett was bratty and stupid. She'd rather him die than be with that woman!

3 months later and Melanie regretted saying such things. Her brother had died from measles and it was all her fault. By being mean and saying that, Charlie was not only cheated of love, but glory in the field. She'd keep his memory alive, not only in her heart, but in Charles's baby as well. She would not allow the baby to be as tainted as his mother, but as sweet and pure as his or her father. As soon as the baby was born, Melanie would beg Scarlett to stay with her and her family. That way the baby would be raised the proper way, with love and care, and not the wrong way, with Scarlett wishing that the baby was her and Ashley's and ignoring it completely.


	2. Chapter 2

CatB: I know Melanie's too evil. Actually I wouldn't call her "too" evil since she hasn't done anything evil or if she has, it's not incredibly evil. Either way, she's supposed to be that way hence why I put "What if Melanie **_wasn't _**the sweet woman she was always known to be?" I know Melanie's character. I've read the book often and she's the least forgettable person in the book.

Guest- It's a parody and a What if story. If you like canon, read it the book or the movie.

* * *

I was eager to see my nephew for the first time although the downside was seeing that cow again. Uncle Peter was picking the baby and her up. Hopefully they would be here soon if nothing happened. Aunt Pittypat was standing outside with me, worrying about the weather. Normally I wouldn't complain about someone speaking about the weather, but it was sunny without a single cloud in the sky and she was talking about rain and even an hurricane. With Charlie gone, I said the words I've always wanted to say to her. This was just the excuse I need to say something. I told her to shut her yapping before I smacked the shit out of her. She looked at me with a look similar to a fish out of water. I had surprised and shocked her beyond belief. With my brother gone, she'd be seeing a lot more of that. With no one to keep my secret temper in check people were going to see the real Melanie. If I was prepared for that, God only knows. We waited in silence until the carriage pulled up. I instantly ran up as Uncle Peter let Scarlett out.

"Scarlett, please let me hold him!" I asked reaching for my adorable nephew.

Scarlett gave him to me, practically tossing him to me as if he was just some article of clothing she didn't care for anymore. It was like he meant nothing to her. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. He wasn't the son of Ashley, but of a man she didn't love. How could she not love her child? Although he did resemble my brother, he had her midnight black colored hair and to top it all off, she carried him for nine months. How could she not have some type of connection with her beautiful child? She was missing out on a lot even in his first month of life which shouldn't be so.

Whatever, I'd take that connection as well as an aunt could. We were still family even if it had to be through **_her_**. I took the baby inside and held him close for the rest of the day. The week went by normally although now there was a baby in the house to look after. I was the main one looking after little Wade. I was feeding him, clothing him, holding him, and just all around caring for him. I didn't mind looking after him. He brought me comfort with Charlie gone and I enjoyed his company even if he couldn't quite talk yet. Other than that, someone had to be something of a mother to him. I've never seen a woman hold her baby that little. If he wasn't in my arms, he was in his crib, my aunt was holding him, or Prissy had him.

"Melanie, I don't know why you hold him so much." said Scarlett as she brushed her hair. I had just come into the room to get him."You're going to spoil him."

"Funny you should say that considering how much of a spoiled ass you are." I said in the sweetest voice possible.

"What did you just say?" she turned and looked at me.

"I just said he's my nephew and my brother's child. It wouldn't hurt to spoil him." I lied. I was about to tell her that she heard right, but if I did, she'd just go home taking the baby with her. I couldn't have that.

"Oh." she turned back to the mirror. I was happy she had bought the lie and quickly made my way out of the room. Once the door was shut, I blew a raspberry at her before heading to my room to rock him and read some children's books I picked out in town.

* * *

Not only was Scarlett unfit mother (if one could call her a mother), she was a piece of work to boot. There was some sort of partying going on for the soldiers in town, she waved out of the window at the passing by soldiers and citizens going by. Aunt Pittypat caught her and attempted to tell her off. I had caught only parts of the conversation, hearing that she shouldn't be waving when she was in mourning. She was a fast piece of work. I heard both of them crying and went to investigate. Somehow, my aunt thought they were crying over Charlie when I knew it wasn't true. She wanted to go to that party. She didn't give a damn her own husband died. If she could have her way, I'd bet she'd rip off her mourning clothes, put on a nice expensive dress, and make her way to that party her arm locked with handsome young man. Knowing this made my temper rise and storm inside that room over to Scarlett.

I ripped her from my aunt's arms and shook her. "Stop that crying right now! You make me sick!"

"Melanie!" I heard my aunt say. I didn't care. I was going to let her have it.

"You're sitting here crying over nothing! I wish you were crying over Charlie! God knows I do! But you're over here crying about a party! Your husband just died and instead of mourning like a good widow, you're over here being a big baby! Well guess what? You're not going and you're staying here with us, like it or not! I know I don't!"

"M-melanie, that's enough!" my aunt had raised her voice a little higher than usual.

I let her go and stormed off. I went to my room, ignoring Uncle Peter who had just spoken to me and I didn't speak back since I was so angry, and slapped my room door. I went over to the basin I had to splash some water in my face to cool off. I knew I had to apologize later for it, although I may not have to as Aunt Pittypat had attributed my earlier snapping to stress or something like that. Good thing she was stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**_To the guests that recently wrote me: Thanks for the suggestion, but if this story doesn't do it for you, you're free to not pay attention to it. If you wish to discuss this more in detail, feel free to PM me. I'd rather do this over PM._**

* * *

I put away my letter in an envelope and gave it to Uncle Peter to be mailed off. I was growing more and more impatient with this war going on. All the men folk would talk about how much the Yankees were losing and how this war would be over in a week or even a month. The much older men would roll their eyes and say that this would last for more a few days. A war could last for was one of the few people who thought this war would last for much longer and I feared this was so. If this war continued any more longer...I shuddered at the thought. If it did, Ashley stood much more of a possibility of dying in battle or getting sick and dying like Charlie or worse. I didn't like thinking about it, but I had to. I had a husband on the battlefield. It would be more bearable if he was unable to go and was home with me. Then again if he was home, Scarlett's slutty butt would be with him.

I decided to go upstairs and go back into my room to calm myself down. I had opened the door and found Scarlett in my letter box. Those were private! She was snooping in my most private things! The nerve of her! How long had she been doing this? It didn't matter as I slipped in while she was too busy reading them to hear or look up to see if anyone was coming. I snatched them away from her and smiled warmly at her. "Why thank you, Scarlet! I had been wondering where those were!"

"I-I...uh...y-yes! That's right!" I couldn't help but to genuinely smile at what she had just said with that guilty look on her face. I caught her and the reaction was priceless. She excused herself and practically ran out of my room. I placed them back in the box and hid them in a new spot until Uncle Peter came back from the post office. When he got back, I would give him the box to hide it until I needed it again.

Scarlett avoided me like the plague for a while, not that I minded. It just meant she was too afraid of me. Where was that famous O'Hara pride at, Scarlett? I felt really smug for those two weeks. She couldn't look me in the eyes and she poked at her dinner while I was around when we had callers over. Otherwise dinner was brought to her room. She was scared of little ol' me. It was a laughable thought altogether. I would often find myself doing the mundane tasks and the thought would pop up, causing me to laugh. Aunt Pittypat would stare at me as if I had gone crazy, but I paid her no mind. Let her think I'm crazy. I'd live.

Soon Mrs. Merriweather came along with Mrs. Elsing asking if we could manage a few things at a party of some sort tonight. They wanted me to manage a booth while putting Pittypat to manage the drinks. I bit my lip to keep from saying something rude. They didn't even ask now that I though about it. It was more that they _told_ us. My aunt tried wiggling out of it by saying that we couldn't with my brother/her nephew dead, but Mrs. Elsing retorted with some crap about helping out the Cause even if it meant not staying inside to mourn. I honestly didn't give a crap about the "Cause" but I know Charlie would have, so I went along with it. My aunt still went along with her plan to not go, but Merriweather pretty much told her to shut it and just do it. Then Scarlett threw in her two cents by saying **we**should go. The other women were shocked at this for various reasons with me the only one not even surprised at the act. Of course she wanted to go. It was a party which mean music, dancing, and handsome men to admire her.

She continued on. "I think we should all go and help to make it a success. I think I should go in the booth with Melly. I think it would look better for us both to be there instead of just one. Don't you think so, Melly?"

She turned to me for support. Either she'd gotten over her shame or the thought of finally leaving the house made her look to me for help while forgetting everything or pushing it to the side. I wasn't going to help her out. I had no reason to. Just as I opened my mouth to shut down the idea, Merriweather agreed with her on the base that I came too. Damn it!

At the party, it was clear that while she was happy to be there, she was starting to regret it a little. She would start moving her feet and/or nodding her head to the songs she liked, but she didn't dare ask anyone to dance and even if someone had, she couldn't go given how it would look. If I didn't dislike her so much, I might even feel some pity for her. But I don't, so I didn't. I could tell she was jealous of the girls with their beaus and of everyone being able to dance while she was stuck with me. I didn't like it either, but I had to deal with it and so would she.

We had a visit from the notorious Captain Butler whom Scarlett paled at the site of. I thought she had gotten sick, but I quick look between the two and I realized at that moment he knew something about her that she didn't like him knowing. I wanted to ask, but I knew with _her _around I'd never get an answer. We spoke and despite what I've heard, he didn't sound as bad as people made him out to be. We would have spoken longer, but I was called away to attend to more customers while Scarlett chatted away with Rhett. I know her behavior didn't look too good to the older women who were not only shocked that a widow was there, but she was talking to a man with a notorious reputation. If only they knew how truly scandalous she was. It only got more scandalous, one of which was scandalous because I knew the truth.

The 2nd time was when they were taking up money, jewelry, and just about anything of value for the Cause. She took off her wedding ring and practically flung it into the basket that Lieutenant Picard had been using to collect jewelry. Captain Butler smirked at the gesture making me wonder if he too knew how she really felt about her decreased husband. She seemed to be glad to be rid of it. That piece of crap! However, as much as I hate to say it, it gave me an idea. I too gave up my ring, but only for my husband and brother.

"What a beautiful gesture, " said Captain Butler softly. "It is such sacrifices as yours that hearten our brave lads in gray. "

"Well unlike _**some** _people, **_I_** actually **_care_ **about the cause." I said smiling warmly at him. I could feel her eyes on me while he looked amused about the display. In that moment, it confirmed my suspicions she didn't care about the Cause or anything to do with it except the parties it brought when I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw the look on her face.

"You two are quite a pair, aren't you?" I looked her straight in the eyes and she looked away from me quickly.

"Yep! Scarlett and I are more than friends. We're sisters." I wrapped my arm around her's. "Right, sis?"

"Yes. Right." she still didn't look at me and I could tell she was uncomfortable. Another customer came around and I left once more to help them out while relishing in the embarrassment of Scarlett.

The second scandalous moment came when it was time for the auction and it wasn't for things like furniture or land or any of the usual property being sold at an auction. This time it was for the women. Of course people were horrified by this, but only reluctantly went along with it since it was for the Cause. I knew Scarlett longed to dance, but couldn't because she was in mourning therefore couldn't be bid on. Well she could be, but nobody had the indecency to do so. I took pleasure in knowing she wasn't getting her way until Captain Butler bid a large amount of money on her. The auctioneer tried saying she couldn't because of her circumstances, but then she stepped up and took up the offer. She wouldn't hear the end of it from everyone in town for years to come, but I knew she didn't care. Just as long as she got to dance, she didn't give a care in the world.

The next day, Scarlett attempted to justify what happened by mentioning how much money she made, but my aunt wouldn't hear a word of it. She was going on about Mrs. Merriweather never letting her hear the end of it and it made me roll my eyes at this. Of course she would choose to pick on my aunt about something she couldn't control. I doubt that even if she had, she'd have been powerless to stop it from happening. Prissy came in while we were discussing last night with a letter. When I opened it up, I was pleased to find that my wedding ring had been returned by Captain Butler and redeemed at ten times its value. I felt myself crying with pure joy as I silently read the letter. Aunt Pittypat assumed the worse and thought Ashley was dead.

"Oh god!" cried Scarlett.

"No! For the love of...Prissy, go get Aunt Pittypat her smelling salts!" I said as I wiped my eyes. "He's not dead! Captain Butler...he...he sent me back my ring!"

I slipped it back on and admired it after reading his letter that had come with it. He had gotten back my ring and paid ten times the value in it's place. "I knew he was a nice man! I told you, auntie! Oh, we've got to invite him over so I can thank him!"

Aunt Pittypat hesitated, but went to work on a letter. I knew she was thinking of that bossy old woman, but her manners won overall. Scarlett then voiced that he hadn't sent **_her_** ring. I looked at her. "Scarlett, why would you need the ring in the first place? You obviously though it would do _**someone** _some good."

She sent me a flabbergasted look while I sent her a small smile before heading off to my room to retrieve my nephew.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	4. Chapter 4

heresvivi- With how much Melanie doesn't like Scarlett at this point, anything's possible. lol

NinjaCream- So far only one person actually gave some constructive criticism. The rest were pretty mad a nice character got turned into a mean one. That's the whole point of the story. -_- It even says it in the description. I guess they didn't get past the summary of the story. If anybody who "reviewed" before did, lemme know. Well except that one person who actually was giving constructive criticism.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long with getting back to this story. I was busy with my other stories at the time. I will be writing more for this story and I will be finishing it. Also I didn't stop writing because of the troll comments I kept getting by people who got mad at bitchy Melanie. I stopped because I ran out of ideas.

I really don't care if people want nice Melanie or feel the need to point out all the stuff Scarlet did for her. I'M AWARE. I can list them **_all_**. I've made a version where Melanie **_isn't_** nice. She's **_supposed_ **to be a bitch. If you like Melanie being nice and in character, read one of the thousand of fanfics with her in them. If you don't think this is funny, oh fucking well. To each their own. Read something in the GWTW archive that will tickle your fancy. For everyone else, enjoy.

_To anyone who is reading this and wondering about the next chapter to "Crushed" [My other GWTW fanfic] that will be out soon. For anyone curious, no they won't get together in that story. Please read it before you judge it if you're curious enough to check it out. I'm really tired of seeing "OMG Incest GWTW fanfiction! Ew Gross!"_

WARNING (Because apparently this needs to be said more than once): Contains out of character Melanie whose mean and nasty at times. If you don't like that, don't bother reading this.

* * *

Three days later, Scarlett's mother had written her a letter lecturing her about her behavior at the party, much to my secret delight. Aunt Pittypat was practically shaking in her shoes while the younger woman merely frowned at the letter. She was obviously afraid that she'd be blamed for allowing Scarlett to do what she did. As old as my sister-in-law was, she knew she wasn't supposed to dance and with a scandalous man at that. If she blamed my aunt, she'd be a stupid as Scarlett was. My aunt has no control over Scarlett and if anything, Mrs. O'Hara should be blaming herself for raising such a nasty thing. It's not our fault if Scarlett does whatever she wants to do.

"_He is a thoroughly bad character who would take advantage of your youth and innocence to make you conspicuous and publicly disgrace you and your family. How could Miss Pittypat have so neglected her duty to you?_" Scarlett read. Both of us look over towards Aunt Pittypat. The old woman's lips were quivering out of fear and she seemed to be on the edge of tears. I just patted her hand out of sympathy while on the inside I couldn't believe what I just heard. The nerve of that woman. Maybe she should have taught her daughter not to do such things while her husband's barely in his grave.

Scarlett read on, with her mother continuing to reprimand her for her actions. Eventually Scarlett stopped reading aloud and a look of horror covered her face. As it turns out, Mr. O'Hara was coming to take her home as a result of her misconduct. Finally she was leaving! Wait a minute, that meant the baby would be going with her! On second thought that was a bad idea. I didn't want her to leave if it meant I wouldn't be able to see my baby anymore!

"You all have to stay with me," said Scarlett. "He's so fond of you both. If you're with me, he can't fuss at me."

"I couldn't," said Pittypat weakly, rising to her feet. "I feel ill. I must go lie down and I shall lie down all day tomorrow. You must give him my excuses."

I couldn't help to internally scoff at her. She just didn't want to be there out of fear. I'm sure Mr. O'Hara wouldn't dare to fuss at a woman that wasn't his child. If it were Scarlett's mother that would be an entirely different thing. Ellen would more than likely come down on her harder than her husband would. My pitiful aunt was just being a coward. "Maybe if we explain that it was for the Cause, he'll understand."

Everyone I come across were always eager to do just about anything for the Cause. If he just heard that, then maybe he would go easier on his daughter and not take her home with Wade. It was a good excuse as to why she danced, even if it was only slightly true. Scarlett just shook her head. "No he won't! He can't take me back to Tara! I-I'll be disgraced if I do!"

'As you should be,' I thought. She deserved to go back to Tara in disgrace. She made her bed and now she had to lay in it. If she hadn't had Wade, I would happily send her back. Now that mommy and daddy were getting involved, Scarlett was only now regretting what she had done. While I hoped her father wouldn't take her back, I did hope he would tell her off about what she did.

"You can't go home!" My aunt burst out into tears. "If you do, I'll be forced to ask my brother to live with us! I'm so nervous with just Melly in the house at night with so many strange men in town. You're so brave I don't mind being here without a man!"

I really couldn't see behind her logic. Scarlett was two years younger than me and had the mind of an immature moron. Knowing she shouldn't be at a party, she goes anyways and dances with some man with a bad reputation. She never loved Charlie and she barely cares for her own baby. I took care of that baby more than that cow did! Then her mother had the nerve to blame my aunt for not stopping her! Nothing she's done so far indicates bravery in the slightest. What she did Monday night was out of being selfish! I'd rather have the old man live with us any day than her.

"He can't go home!" I cried out. "We'd miss you dearly if you left."

"I-I think I need to lay down," moaned Aunt Pittypat. "Oh Scarlett! How could you bring this down on me?"

As expected, Pittypat was still in bed when Scarlett's father arrived to the house. She wasn't sick, just hiding. She could act ill all she wanted, but I knew the truth and Scarlett likely did as well. She was terrified Gerald would tell her off. So far, he mentioned nothing to me about the situation or gave any indication that Scarlett had done anything wrong. Upon arrival, he merely gave Scarlett a kiss on the cheek and called me "Cousin Melly" while giving me an affectionate pinch on the cheek. All that day, I stuck close to Scarlett and never left her alone with her father. So far so good that he hadn't brought up what the raven haired woman had done or that he was bringing her home. I kept up conversation as best I could to pass the time. He told us about what was going around back in the county. Both of us were eager to hear news since it had been a while since either had been down there. He told us about Sally Munroe's wedding and about the Tarleton twins getting hurt in battle and even Brent getting the status of lieutenant.

"And I've news that'll be holding the both of you," said Gerald. "They're saying Stu is courting at Twelve Oaks again."

"Honey or India?" I asked him excitedly. Ever since Scarlett took Charles from Honey, it'd be nice knowing there was another chance at love and having a family. Same went for India.

"Oh, Miss India, to be sure. Didn't she have him fast till this baggage of mine winked at him?" He laughed. I looked over towards Scarlett's whose face was rather indifferent about the situation. I wonder if she felt jealous at the fact that an old beau had moved back to India. Well she had her chance if that were the case. Nobody forced her to marry Charles.

"And young Brent has taken to hanging about Tara!"

"Who? You mean Suellen? I thought Mr. Kennedy..."

"No, it's Carreen!"

"Carreen?" Ah, so Scarlett's youngest sister. For a second there, I thought Suellen had gotten tired of waiting for Mr. Kennedy to propose to her. He was taking such a long time to do so for unknown reasons. "That's good for her. I'm sure Bret will treat her finely."

"She's nothing but a child!" exclaimed Scarlett.

"She's little more than a year younger than you were, Miss, when you were married," retorted Gerald. "Is it you're grudging your old beau to your sister?"

I wouldn't doubt it, I thought as Scarlett turned pink in the face. The conversation soon turned to more political topics to divert Gerald's attention from Scarlett. It worked for a while until the wine came out and we attempted to leave him. Mr. O'Hara immediately knew what was going on and told Scarlett to stay behind. She gave me a desperate look, silently begging me not to leave her. I debated on if I should. If I didn't, Scarlett wouldn't get the lecture she should be getting because she sure as heck wasn't getting it from my soft, weak aunt. Getting it from a blunt, male figure would do her some good. Then again, what if he made her go home? Darn it. What should I do? I just decided to leave her. Hopefully she would be smart enough to wiggle her way out of that mess.

Instead of leaving completely, I stayed behind and listened to their conversation. "How now, Missy! What a fine way to act! Is it another husband you're trying to catch and you so fresh a widow?"

"Pa, please!" begged Scarlett. "The servants will overhear..."

"Oh don't give me that!" Gerald said raising his voice. "They for sure already know and I wouldn't doubt it if all of Georgia knew by now! How could you do this to me and your mother? I can barely hold my head up and your mother can barely sleep at night knowing her daughter's got people talking and not in a good way! Now don't cry. It won't do you any good!"

'She's only upset because she got caught and has to deal with the consequences,' I thought bitterly. 'Yes, Gerald. Don't fall for the crocodile tears!'

"I'm going to see this Captain Butler who makes so light of me daughter's reputation. There now, don't cry. Twill do you no good at all, at all. 'Tis firm that I am and back to Tara you'll be going tomorrow before you're disgracing the lot of us again. Don't cry, pet. Look what I've brought you! Isn't that a pretty present? See, look! How could you be putting so much trouble on me, bringing me all the way up here when 'tis a busy man I am? Don't cry!"

'Damn it, Gerald!' I cursed. 'Don't pet her up! Maybe your wife would have been a lot stricter. At least I hope she would be.'

I backed away from the door and left to my own room when I heard movement towards the door. As I lay in bed, I wondered if he had swayed by Scarlett's crying. There was no way of knowing until morning.

To our luck, Scarlett was able to stay. I figured it had something to do with her fake crying. What else could it have been? While one would think after that letter and her father's words, Scarlett wouldn't repeat her actions. Did she stay on the right path? Of course not. Scarlett remained to be the flirtatious young woman she's always been. She went to parties, danced, flirted, went riding with young men, and everything else that came with being young and unmarried or in her case widowed. The only thing she didn't do was stop wearing her mourning clothes. It still didn't stop me from wanting to beat her. The only time I got away from seeing her disrespect my brother more and more each passing day was when she went off to see her family. If only she wouldn't take the baby with her every time.

The only upside these days were getting letters from Ashley, caring for my nephew, and visits from Rhett Butler. Despite what I've heard about him, he was a very nice man and was always up to lend a listening ear. It was nice to talk with someone who wasn't someone I couldn't stand. Even if the stories about him were true and he really was as big of a rascal as people made him out to be, he didn't show it around me. There was some good in him from what I've seen. He was even kind enough to give Maybelle satin for her wedding dress and knowledge about fashion. Had it been anyone else, his masculinity might have been called into question for doing so. Eventually Rhett was able to quickly win over the town by not only supplying materials for dresses and giving information about popular fashions, but also by supplying other things as well such as food and materials. While talk was down, it was still there but faintly so.

* * *

With the war going on, there was a lot to do. Scarlett and I were either busy at the hospital or helping out with something else dealing with the war, be it making scarves or mittens for fighting soldiers or doing something to make money for the war effort. It was tiring at times and I wished the stupid war would just be over. I was tired of spending my time in that stench filled hospital, seeing people die, not having time to do the things I wanted, and I wanted Ashley home! When would this thing be over with?

One night after getting done with hospital work, I found that Uncle Peter hadn't brought the carriage around to pick me up. I was in a bit of a rush to get home to the baby so I just decided to walk home. It was a nice night anyways and the streets were safe so why not? On my way home, a voice called out to me from the bushes of all places. I wondered who the heck thought it would be the wise thing to do by poking their heads out of the bushes of all places to scare me. Then I saw who it was and got my answer. It was that Watling woman, otherwise known as the town prostitute or at least the owner of a brothel. I wasn't entirely sure. Either way, it was one of those things and I shouldn't be seen anywhere near the woman. Just looking at her would probably get me something unpleasant.

She seemed to have sensed this as she then said, "Please, Mrs. Wilkes. I need to speak with you! I know I shouldn't be speakin' to you, but that old peahen Mrs. Elsing chased me away from the hospital."

I fought back a smile when she called her that. "You have my attention. What do you need?"

She explained to me that she wished to do something for the Confederacy and wanted to donate some money. The Cause could always do with more money and I'm sure worse ways to make money has happened during the war. I told her I'd take the money from her and she was pleased. The only catch was to not tell anyone where it came from since she was sure it wouldn't be used since it came from _that_ kind of practice. I thought about telling her she could say the word "whoring" or "prostituting" if she wanted to, but I figured she didn't want to as she thought I might faint. She gave me a dirty, perfume tainted handkerchief full of coins. Just as she was starting to say something about giving me more, Uncle Peter pulled up and saw us. Horrified by seeing me talk to her, he demanded that I get in the carriage right then and there. Before he even said it, I knew he'd tell Aunt Pittypat and then she'd tell Uncle Henry. While me being annoyed was the only thing I'd get out of talking with my aunt, my uncle was a different story altogether. I begged him not to tell her, but the old man would hear none of it.

When I got home, I did something I really didn't want to. I told Scarlett the whole story and _begged _her to ask Peter not to tell my aunt. He wouldn't listen to me, but maybe he would listen to her instead. She promised and asked me to untie the handkerchief. When I did, it revealed that there were gold coins inside that were worth $50. Who cares if the money was tainted? This was good enough to donate to the war effort. With how long this damn thing was going on, any money to help it get over faster was good in my book.

* * *

*I believe in the books Melanie was around 19 while Scarlett was 16 or so.

**In the book, I believe Belle Watling runs the brothel and prostitutes as well. Also an interesting thing to note is that in the movie, she's in a carriage while in the book she's in some hedges. I guess the actress was like "Fuck that." XD Also I wonder what she's mourning as well. In both the book and the movie, she's dressed in all black when her and Melanie first see each other. Maybe a son that fought in the war died? And it's interesting she knew Melanie as well. I'm guessing she's either well known or Rhett told her about Melanie.

Yes I did skip over a lot of things, but I only did it mainly because most of it was from Scarlett's POV and not Melanie's. I honestly didn't want to skip over what I did, but I honestly couldn't think of anything for any small bits. It's just the big bits in the GWTW story I liked better.

Feel free to review and even PM me if you'd like. I'd recommend PMing me if you have complaints as I want to respond and be responded back to. If you want to compliment me or give me some constructive criticism too, you can PM me as well. Not taking requests at all though.


End file.
